


[Podfic] Just In the Nick of Time

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Timestamps [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immediate aftermath of <i>”<a href="http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/9156.html">2:15</a>”. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just In the Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just In the Nick of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14865) by oddmeants. 



> This is the second in the [Timestamps](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20timestamps) series. Look for my podfics of the other stories in the series, too! Thanks so much to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record these!

[Just In the Nick of Time](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/3143.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 009:37  
Download: [MP3|8.81MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?996wgeynk5cxznk)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/17329.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3585561.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1330489.html)  



End file.
